fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Snow, Snow, Love and Christmas
is an image song sung by Koshokukoi Rubellit's seiyuu, Sakura Ayane. Snow, Snow, Love and Christmas is part of Rubellit's Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ album. Lyrics Full Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Yuki ga futte, hareruya! Ki ni shirotsu mirakuru Fuyutsu ichimi no soyo kaze Kono jikan no supirittsu kanji teru Suzushī na hibiki kurisumasu taimu! Yuki no yuki ga futte iru kōtta sora ni Mizu wa kōri ninaru min'na no yorokobi no tame ni Koso wakatteru Howaito no kyūjitsu ni sa reru! Rabu rabu hareruya! It's Chirstmas time! Sekaijū no kurisumasu taimu Yuki, yuki, rabu kurisumasu taimu no tame ni Issho ni utaou! (Come on!) Min'natsu no ie akarui hikari kukuru Kimi no ichi no tōri dai niji no isshoku Iromekudesu! Kurisumasu jikan no hikari! Hareruya! Kono jikan no supirittsu kanji teru Suzushī na hibiki kurisumasu taimu! Samui sotodesu naibu no dan idesu Sā issho ni naka ni haitte Danro no tonari ni suwaru Ie no kazaru tasukete ne! Torī no kazaru tasukete ne! Karafuru horidē tsukuri mashou! Rabu rabu hareruya! It's Chirstmas time! Sekaijū no kurisumasu taimu Yuki, yuki, rabu kurisumasu taimu no tame ni Issho ni utaou! (Come on!) Purezento gururi ribon Purezento ni dai dai daisuki ga tame ni! Tomodachi to kazoku ni no tame ni Bisuketto fukurashi! Mina no hoshi to hāto katachi Sore wa kono kitsu no aji Kurisumasu supiritto desu! Kyō, watashi ga aishite iru min'na kitaru Hareruya! Christmas desu! |-|Japanese= 雪が降って、ハレルヤ！木に白つミラクル フユつ一味のそよかぜ この時間のスピリッツ 感じてる 涼しいな響き クリスマスタイム！ 雪の 雪が降っている 凍った空に 水は 氷になる みんなの喜びのために こそわかってる ホワイトの休日にされる！ ラブ ラブハレルヤ！ It’s Christmas time! 世界中のクリスマス・タイム 雪、雪、ラブ クリスマス・タイムの為に 一緒に歌おう ！(Come on ！) みんなつの家 明るいひかり 括る 君の市の通り 大ニジの一色 色めくです！クリスマス時間のひかり！ ハレルヤ！ この時間のスピリッツ 感じてる 涼しいな響き クリスマスタイム！ 寒い外です 内部の暖いです さあ 一緒に 中に入って 暖炉 の 隣に座る 家の飾る 助けて ね！ トリーの飾る 助けて ね！ カラフル・ホリデー 作りましょう！ ラブ ラブハレルヤ！ It’s Christmas time! 世界中のクリスマス・タイム 雪、雪、ラブ クリスマス・タイムの為に 一緒に歌おう ！(Come on ！) プレゼント ぐるり リボン プレゼントに 大大大好きが 為に！ ともだちと 家族に のために ビスケット 膨らし！皆の 星とハート 形 それは この季つ の味 クリスマス・スピリットです！ 今日、私が愛しているみんな 来たる ハレルヤ！Christmasです！ |-|Translation= Snow is falling, Hallelujah. The white miracle on the trees The soft breeze of winter’s wind I can feel the spirit of this time The chilling sound of Christmas time! Snow, snow is falling from the frozen sky Water becomes ice for everyone’s joy I know for sure This will be a white holiday! Love, Love Hallelujah! It’s Christmas time! Christmas time all around the world! Snow, Snow Love for white Christmas Sing me with me! (Come on!) Bright lights hanging on everyone’s houses The colors of the rainbow brighten the streets of your town! The light of Christmas time! Hallelujah! I can feel the spirit of this time The chilling sound of Christmas time! It’s cold outsides, but warm inside So come inside with us sitting next the fireplace Help me decorating the house! Help me decorating the tree! Let’s make a colorful holiday! Love, Love Hallelujah! The spirit of this season The Christmas spirit all around the world! Snow, Snow Love for everyone! Sing with me! (Come on!) A ribbon around the presents Presents for those I really love! For my friends and my family Baking biscuits. Star and heart shaped biscuits for everyone! This is the taste of this season The Christmas spirit! All the people I love will come today Hallelujah! It’s Christmas! References Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Songs Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Koshokukoi Rubellit Songs